


Need. Excite. Take.

by TheTentacleCommander



Series: Just N/J Porn [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Game: Resident Evil 3 Nemesis - Fandom, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Because I can, Biting, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Bratting, Breathplay, Bruises, Choking, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fear Play, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Large Cock, Leather Kink, Licking, Light Bondage, Manhandling, Monsters, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Submission, Teasing, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, and I did, blame my Tyrantophile friends, don't act shocked this is par the course for me, power limiter suit worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTentacleCommander/pseuds/TheTentacleCommander
Summary: Thanks, you guys. You know who you are. This is your fault. Decided to try for an erotica feel. Because I can.This was supposed to be a quick throwaway writing exercise and it expanded into just smut with a toppy Nemmy and a bratty Jill. (I'm equal opportunity in who tops <3).





	Need. Excite. Take.

Her wrists struggled as tentacles slowly drifted along the once pale skin, bruising them sweetly as she fought them. This conflicted with her face, her full lips set into a small smile. Those lips then parted; the blonde's teeth softly bit along her bottom lip wet with a past hurried swipe of her tongue. It was that or to allow the small noises her body wanted to make, noises she didn't want to hand over to him yet. Not yet. Not even as she felt lipless teeth graze against the fabric of her black bra, and slowly, teasingly mouthing along it, savoring her sweat and her taste. He stopped at the bottom cups where her pale breasts, faintly marked with past mementos of previous visits pushed past, ready for his free hands to do as he wanted with them.

………….X

He opened his maw slightly, letting his breath slightly ghost that pale skin, her breasts peppered with his marks of claim; he let his tongue drift along the bottom of one hearing her shudder and arch as much as her restrained wrists would allow. Softly, carefully he dragged his teeth along that flesh, nibbling and delighting in the instinctive movements of her body. But that mouth, her throat refused to sing for him.

He could see that she was trying to fight showing any direct reaction – she was adorable doing that. All the more fun to make her. The Tyrant slowly, deliberately began a trail with his tongue and hidden nostrils up between her breasts, burying his face between her still bra covered breasts. Unlike her, he didn’t restrain in letting out low, deep growls inhaling her scent and savoring her taste. His trail led up to her nape, where he trailed up higher and higher to her jugular vein with his tongue stopping where he could feel that small pulse beating and pumping the red that he knew filled her body.

At this he lowly moaned, feeling her shudder with the sound made so close to her. He had in this time lightly relaxed the tentacles around her arms; the woman used this to her advantage, pushing her face closer to him. He moved wanting her to struggle in reaching much less being able to return affection to his face. Instead, she fell to the top thin strap that covered his right shoulder, pulling on and kissing it with her eager lips. The sight was most pleasing – but he wanted that noise.

With no warning, he wrapped his large fist around her neck before roughly pushing her back down to the bed. The tentacles had curled tighter around her wrists again, and he could feel the struggle of her flesh trying to breathe under his palm. What made his cock twitch though was the way those blue eyes pin pricked in instinctual fear. He let himself savor her whole reaction: the way her cheeks were now flush in full red, the way her breathing stuttered around his fist, the scent of her heat sharply increasing in the air… As he slowly removed that fist, the Tyrant let his fingers ghost before softly slipping a digit into her mouth and relished in the long lewd moan she allowed around them.

………….X

She felt herself drop into behaviors she in any other situation would loathe, the motions of submission. The Tyrant was driving her into a drooling, hungry mess, the blonde eagerly suckling along the male’s larger finger, the digit the size of at least 2 human fingers. But he didn’t just let his finger sit in her mouth; the Tyrant began to toy with her, softly circling her tongue causing the woman to curl her soft wet flesh around it. He began to slowly pull his finger, causing her to instinctively suck harder trying to keep that finger inside of her mouth. Her lips drifted along it in the process, each segment of that mottled rough skin roughly teasing her flesh in the process. Thin drool slipped down that finger past onto his fingerless gloves. She eagerly sucked trying to in a strange logic reduce the lewd amount of her own spit, highly aware the wet sucking sounds along with her eager motions back and forth gave the impression that she was sucking along something much larger. She felt her core practically pulse at the thought. She gave his finger one long, slow suck, looking up at him in a look of pure bratty desire.

He growled low, his eye locking with her, the woman knowing how directly glaring at him affects him. The primal urge to dominate and subdue filled the male’s eye, the cold almost violent glare making a chill run down her spine-

and her realizing how wet she was in feeling that absolute power and potential violence just barely restrained over her. The Tyrant still locking eye with her, roughly pulled his finger out of her mouth, gripping her face. She felt that wet pointer finger press into her face hard, her own saliva rubbing against her skin. His large hand covered her wet lips, the crease of that hand at center. She could only mewl at the aggression but also at the unsaid humiliation of the wet touch. To answer his unspoken glare of him demanding her to know her place, she licked that hand in another small act of defiance, slowly dragging her tongue starting from the crease to along the just sucked finger. She did not look away nor hid her enjoyment of the small action, ending her tongue’s travel by softly biting that finger. He snarled from that before pulling his hand away. The tentacles around her wrists suddenly left her. She could tell she irked him in that last motion. She loved this, getting him to show anger, getting him frustrated. It made the punishment sweeter.

As she smirked, the punishment she expected was slow in happening. The woman looked at him in a moment of confusion before it hit her. He had pulled away, not so much as grabbing her hair. The Tyrant in fact laid back onto the bed, still glaring at her, but not moving towards her at all. He eyed her narrowing his eye but did not attempt to lunge at her. This made the woman lean closer – only to have the male lightly push her away with a light swat of his hand.

He sat with one leg straight the other open and longing off the bed, the male sliding his hand under his bottom skirt. The motions of himself stroking his clothed member made the woman salivate, but he was doing something that now had her frustration rise. He was punishing her alright - by simply not touching her at all. He wanted compliance and she would give him such. She bit her lips knowing the one thing that would put her back into his good graces and both hated and liked what that would entail – and the male knew it. 

………….X

Slowly she crawls towards him, her head still tilted up towards him. She knew what he wanted but would it in her own time. She stopped at his boots, before lowering her head, her near white blonde hair ghosting the worn leather. She kissed along the large buckle along that boot careful to avoid the grime along the bottoms. She wasn’t going to be that filthy. Not today at least. She kissed up higher and higher, nipping along the leather slacks while trailing up his legs with her fingers.

The blonde stops at the top strap; she lightly rests her lips on it watching the inhumanly large barrel chest rise and fall with low breaths. Slowly, she ghosts the top strap feeling the warm and worn leather against her skin. The suit felt thick and study, the smell of it like that of a worn shoe, mingled with hints of blood, hints of _him_. She turned her head, letting her face slowly feel along the large, black expanse.

She was no longer just sniffing, or kissing, or even drifting her tongue and teeth along it, but _worshiping_ it, writhing against it with no shame. Her fingers drift along his sides, resting on at the top strap. Her thin fingers drift against that thin piece of leather, one stopping on the hook that connected it to the rest of his power limiter suit. One soft kiss trailed where her finger went, landing on the hook. She looked back up into the male’s eye once more, letting a smirk cross her face as she let her teeth press down upon the unlocking catch. With practiced ease she pulled letting her teeth flash at him her lips curling into a cocky smile, popping the metal open. The right strap slid up falling to the back, her feeling the graze of it slipping past her lips. The blond didn’t focus too much on that, busy softly popping each of the two large straps hooking to his top with eager teeth, her hair following her movements and catching along his straps. Her blond hair made a bright contrast, it cascading down the black mountain that was the Tyrant. At the last hook, she drifted slowly back upwards, her clothed breasts rubbing against his loosened chest straps.

She looked up from his lap, her blue eyes glistening with mirth, her lips pulled into a teasing grin. The woman could hear the low snarl that he was trying and failing to repress. She courted danger, relishing in getting under his skin. Her soft fingers grip the now open coat, before softly sniffing it once more while slowly pulling it down the male’s shoulders. The blonde could only chuckle, purring against the inside of his limiter suit while enjoying the warmth it radiated.

………….X

The Tyrant cups her face, leaning over the woman. It was cute, the small female wants to test him now? He licked his teeth, hovering over her face. He watched that face staring at him, no _provoking_ him with defiance shrink as he gripped her by the hair with the arm free of his limiter coat. The male leaned closer almost too close to her throat, the previous motion giving him free access to that warm flesh just ready for the taking. 

A tentacle helped him slide the other half of his coat off, leaving him topless yet too far away for the female’s comfort. A large thumb grazed lightly along those disobedient lips, before letting her hair go with one hand, and the other switching from that gentle touch to pushing her down by the face. His inhumanly large hand pressed her face into the bed with one fluid movement. Her hands had braced herself gripping his arms in reflex before slowly almost defeatedly removing them before pressing them into the sheets. He snarled low and hard over her body, pleased when he saw her visually shiver. That mouth who once playfully licked upon his hand before was now breathing heavily, the faster paced breathing telling him she was no longer going to pull that face with him now. The Tyrant slowly removed his hand, letting one stray finger trail her body. It trailed, the nail hovering against a clothed nipple, causing the woman to let out a small whimper. But, he only lingered there for a moment, tracing down lower and lower, his finger stopping at a trembling thigh.

Her legs had begun to clamp shut; the male barely used any strength to force them open, gripping hard against a thigh. She made a grimace, and he knew a trail of fingerprints would eventually form along her pale skin. But the Tyrant wasn’t concerned with that, but more with the fabric that hid her mound from him. The panties matched her bra, the article a sea of black save for one detail – the large damp spot that glistened where the fabric covered her sex.

A low purr of pleasure came from him then, the Tyrant relishing in the feeling of victory. He could smell her long before this moment, but opening her legs let the tart yet heady smell of her arousal flood his senses. The Tyrant was incredibly patient with this woman and decided that period of wait was now over. The fabric was pulled aside, allowing his large ring finger to slide easily inside of her. A loud mewl was the woman’s response; he did not bother letting her adjust roughly pumping inside of her eager body. Another finger slid inside, stretching her much smaller opening, the male’s fingers curling within her against that spot that he knew from memory drove her mad. The Tyrant though was only doing this as a small mercy; it wasn’t as if she doesn’t know what was to come. A few more presses of fingers that would be mistaken for a human male’s cock in girth were roughly removed, the wet tips drifting roughly along her pale thigh parting the woman open. His free hand pushed his pants and top skirt down his hips, already loosened by her previous ministrations. The NE-T rewarded her by pressing the head of his cock against her opening, wet and twitching with stimulation. A low grunt answered her surprised growl as he pushed in, bottoming out inside her squirming body. She didn’t get to tease him without paying in the end.

He fucks her slow and punishingly with his much too big cock thrusting again and again into that warm and welcoming cunt, holding her down with his fingers bruising her thighs in his unsparing grip. He snarled and grunted low with predatory desire, growling, relishing that he was hurting her. She could only helplessly gasp and hiss as he roughly pumped inside of her. The Tyrant watched that face, her face twisting and contorting in pleasure-pain mixed bliss. He did not treat her like china. She trusted him not to break her and not to truly lose himself but to teeter and ride that edge that she craved of him. Whenever she began to muffle her sounds or turn away from looking at him, he would roughly push his previously wet fingers back into her mouth or wrap his hand around her face making her look at him. Making her acknowledge who is making her feel this way.

The pad of his large thumb brushed against her nub as he pounded in her, enjoying her trying to fight her body’s reactions, enjoying that he couldn’t fully fit inside her but that her human body was surely trying to…

He would sometimes look down and watch in interest as he could see the shape of his cock showing through her abdomen; he would press down his hand onto her abdomen making the tight fit even tighter for her himself purring at the added sensation. Sometimes, he would push into her fast seeing her mewl and whine, filling her again and again, her trembling helplessly from the constant thrusting. And as the blond would begin to shudder and sob going into the motions of release, he’d merely slow down, pulling all the way out only to reenter her giving slow, torturous thrusts each pass powerful and punishing keeping her on the edge.

The Tyrant would do this, summoning all his patience and restraint until he could not anymore. He snarled and bit into her shoulder and ruts into her. The blond screams and begs, her thin nails biting into his back. Her soft walls tightened around him, milking his invading flesh as he filled her, so much so that his come dripped out of her, overcoating the wetness that the woman had left behind first along the sheets. And then, only then did he let her go, shifting his larger body off of her and to the side. The female curled along his front in a spooning position, both of them catching their breath. The Tyrant then simply leaned his face into her hair, nuzzling the dead protrusions, feeling her soft lips on his shoulder and her breathing ghosting his flesh. That breathing would eventually dip into that of slumber, and his would follow suit.


End file.
